


Yes That's Great, But

by Ladyhawk_lhflu



Series: Bijou [4]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk_lhflu/pseuds/Ladyhawk_lhflu
Summary: Who is in control? Does it really matter?
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Bijou [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/758094
Kudos: 19





	Yes That's Great, But

The first time it happened, Rodney was so shocked that he couldn't do anything but orgasm.

Sheppard dragged him out of the lab and into a deserted room. Rodney heard the click of an Ancient lock engaging. Then John was on his knees and unzipping Rodney's pants.

John's mouth was just as talented as the rest of him. So Rodney had no ability to think until John was out the door five minutes later.

The second time, Rodney recognized the assessing look in John's eyes as they raked down his form. But then his arm was yanked rather unceremoniously until they reached another deserted room.

Rodney didn't have the ability to speak as he was quickly but expertly sucked to orgasm. John didn't give him the time to ask why before he ran out of the room.

The situation left Rodney mystified. But when he tried to talk about it in one of their quarters, John just bowed his head and refused to speak.

This concerned Rodney. His gut told him that, as physically satisfying as John's actions were, they looked and felt desperate. Rodney didn't want John to feel desperate. It meant that something was wrong. But he didn't know what to do if John wouldn't talk.

He pondered the situation more than he wanted to admit. He liked sex. He liked that John felt he could do that for Rodney. But the way John chose wasn't safe or ultimately comfortable for either of them. It had to stop.

So Rodney began to watch John's eyes.

The next time he saw John give him the assessing look, they were the only people in the main lab. John had just stopped fiddling with the Ancient device that looked like a toy top. Rodney had just finished assessing the gate's energy output. So he heard the door's lock click. He saw John move to reach for his pants.

But before John could do anything more, Rodney sat on the floor. 

Remembering that John didn't like his dom to look up at him, Rodney made sure to stare into his sub's eyes.

John whimpered.

Rodney sighed. "I'll get up when you explain to me why I've had the most fantastic sex lately. And explain why I have no say over the where or when, and why I can't even thank you for it.

John knelt and put his forehead to the floor in front of Rodney. "I have topped you. I should be punished for taking control."

"Is that what you want?" Rodney asked quietly.

John raised his head slightly and looked at Rodney.

Rodney met his gaze. "I will punish you if that's what you want. But it will be because I want to thank you for blowing my mind, not because you did anything wrong."

John's eyes grew wide. But Rodney ignored this to ask the question that he wanted to from the first moment the blowjobs had started. "Why did you do it?"

"You were tense. You needed to relax before you got hurt or somebody else did."

Rodney nodded. In both instances, he had been fighting frustration. John's attention, even for that short time had made going back to his work easier...after he stopped worrying about John. He had to know if he had had reason to worry. So now he asked, "What did you do wrong?"

"I topped you. I took control."

Rodney shrugged. "You are my team leader. Control will always be moving between us. I can't expect you to turn it off completely the moment your knees hit the floor."

John crawled closer to Rodney, still keeping his head down. "I want to give you my control," he whispered.

"Then we'll find a way to ease you into it." Rodney pulled John into his arms. He chuckled. "Maybe I need to give you a blowjob to relax you before you give one to me."

John buried his face in Rodney's shoulder. "Maybe you need to hold me like this instead."

Rodney knew that John was serious. That somehow this helped him. "I can do that, bijou. All you need to do is ask."

John relaxed slowly. Rodney thought he had almost fallen asleep, when John asked, "Will I be allowed to do more for you, Maitre?"

"Yes, but in a proper bed." Rodney stood up and pulled John to his feet. "Shall we try out a few things?"

John kept a hold of Rodney's hand as he nodded and made the door unlock. 

The two men moved apart for the short walk to Rodney's quarters. But not before sharp eyes saw them together.

Radek smiled, then went into the lab to erase all evidence that they had been there that night.


End file.
